


Hollowed

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Steffy cannot move past her loss.





	Hollowed

**Hollowed**  
  
Steffy did not want to be touched or consoled.  
  
Exhaustion prevented her urge to rebuild, to fight back; agony prevented her from moving a muscle. All she wanted was her baby back, if no one could give that to her…she wanted nothing from that all.  
  
She knew her family pitied her, and her husband blamed her; this did not hurt as much as her flattened stomach did.  
  
Before locking herself in that room, she started the divorce process and gave everyone the green light to forget her.  
  
She would forget herself since it was impossible to forget her faceless child.


End file.
